


The Making of a Whore

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Boys in Chains, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Prostitution, Rape, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-25
Updated: 1999-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is captured and trained to be a sex slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

***I*  
  
**

****

****

***FIRST LESSONS***

  
  
*It was dark, and warm, and he was naked.  
  
Benny shivered as the air brushed over his bare skin, and he felt the fabric stretched across his eyes, cutting off his vision. He was spread-eagled on a bed, lying on his back. Velvet cuffs restrained his wrists and ankles and he licked his lips.  
  
He remembered running into an alley when he had heard someone cry out, but then the world had gone black and now he was here.  
  
Where was here?  
  
He listened but only heard a robin sing its song outside his window. He could hear nothing else, not even a footstep. He tried to relax his muscles. Ray would come for him. Ray would not let him down.  
  
He slept.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
He heard the footsteps outside his room. The door opened and he heard a whisper across the carpet, then a slight creak of the bed. Large, masculine hands stroked his throat, then his lips were parted and a tongue slid into his mouth. He moaned.  
  
The tongue explored, then was removed. Benny gasped as something hard and long replaced the tongue. His stomach turned as he realized that the man's penis was sliding in and out of his mouth.  
  
"Please don't," he whispered.  
  
The man laughed softly, cupping Benny's ear. The man pumped in and out of his mouth, groaning as he swelled and spurted his cum down Benny's throat. He released his cock and kissed Benny on the lips. He left the room.  
  
Benny's chest heaved as he tried to keep his equilibrium. He wished for water to rid his mouth of the taste of his rapist's semen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The man came three times a day and raped Benny orally. He gave him water and some food, and even brushed his teeth. Benny had to use a bedpan to relieve himself, and his questions were ignored.  
  
On the fourth day (or what Benny surmised to be the fourth day, because he was never quite sure how much time passed in his darkness), the man pulled out of his mouth before he orgasmed and nudged his cock against Benny's ass.  
  
"No, please," Benny pleaded, whimpering as the man slid into him, the saliva-coated cock pounding away his virginity. The man filled him, then slid out, then filled him again. He came, the hot cum filling Benny's ass and trickling down his thighs.  
  
This time when the man left, a tear slid down Benny's cheek.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The man anally raped Benny three times a day, and on the fourth day two different men turned Benny over and he was spread on his stomach. The following day, the two men's cocks spurted in Benny's mouth, then the man raped him in the ass. The day after that, all three took their turn between his legs.  
  
Other men came, and Benny was forced to suck one while the other fucked him. The other men either waited their turn or played with his cock or nipples, and he was always left spread-eagled when they were done, their semen drying on his chest and thighs.  
  
He was allowed to use the bathroom now, still blindfolded, and was chained to the toilet when he used it. He could brush his teeth after a meal, and he was brought outdoors while naked and led by a chain while he walked around. He was exercised twice a day, a paddle on his buttocks signaling him with silent commands.  
  
He learned to slide himself up and down men's cocks while his arms were chained over his head and his buttocks were paddled to increase his speed. He learned how to relax his muscles so that the fucking would not hurt, and he learned how to suck cock, slaps giving him the signal when to speed up and when to slow down.  
  
He lived in darkness, still hoping that Ray would find him, a part of him hoping that he would not.  
  
And then came the day when he was spread-eagled on his back and the men came, one by one, and fucked him hard and long. He lost count after the first dozen and grunted and moaned, orgasming once. His breath came hard as they still came, and he was incredibly sore when they stopped.  
  
The next night he was spread-eagled on his stomach and they lined up outside his room, and each one grunted over him. The bed moved and the springs squeaked, and still they came. His ass burned and his nipples grew sore as they rubbed against the sheets. The last man was his first from long ago, and he rode Benny hard and long, and then put him away wet while he whispered in his ear, "You are the best little whore in the house." Then the man left Benny, several men's sperm drying on his chest, belly and thighs.*  
  
*II*  
  
*"THE BEST LITTLE WHORE"*  
  
*Sometimes he serviced two men, or three, or more. Sometimes there was a long line, and sometimes just the first man. Benny's groin tingled and he orgasmed during the sessions, and he thought of Ray. He tasted semen and tongues and cocks, and smelled sweat and sex. He ate sitting up now, legs spread, while the first man sat behind him and fed him, playing with his cock. Sometimes when he exercised he was bent over a table and his paddler would fuck him, and he spread his legs just a little wider. When he showered, he was fucked, and when he bathed, they made him come with their hands between his legs. One time mouths were on him on every inch of skin while a cock fucked his mouth and one fucked his ass. His nipples grew hard and his buttocks were squeezed and they bit his shoulders and thighs, marking him.  
  
When he slept, it was always spread-eagled, on his back or his stomach, and always alone. The bindings were loosened slightly now for better circulation, but he was always open and ready.  
  
After one night of the long line, Benny heard footsteps. He parted his legs a little wider.  
  
The door opened and the man came over to the bed, lubricating Benny and then casually fucking him. When he was finished he patted Benny's stomach and left. A flutter went through the Mountie's stomach.  
  
Where was Ray?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Benny awoke to the sound of commotion. Gunshots, shouts, and then the door of his room burst open.  
  
"Benny!"  
  
Joy surged through him. Ray!  
  
Slender fingers tore off his blindfold. He blinked and his eyes watered. He saw a blurry Ray. His chest heaved.  
  
"Benny!"  
  
"Ray!" he croaked. He licked his lips. He shifted his ass. "Ray, please."  
  
"What, Benny?"  
  
"I need you."  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
"Your cock...put it in my mouth."  
  
Stunned silence. "What?"  
  
"Please! I need you to...to..."  
  
Reacting to the agitation in his partner's voice, Ray did as he was asked. Benny was still spread-eagled on the bed on his back. He groaned softly as Ray's sweet cock went in and out of his mouth.  
  
He gasped, "Now, in my ass."  
  
"Benny..."  
  
"Please, Ray!"  
  
He groaned again, parting his legs a little wider for easier access. Ray fucked him with an almost manic energy, pleasure spiraling through the Mountie. He sighed softly as Ray came, and he orgasmed right after.  
  
Ray looked down at his partner, coated in his semen and sweat. He leaned down and kissed Benny on the lips and then untied him.*  
  
*III*  
  
*RIDDEN HARD AND PUT AWAY WET*  
  
Benny was huddled at the Precinct in a blanket. He was told that he had been held captive by a brothelmaster who specialized in the gay market. Benny gave his statement, his ass burning as he talked. His cock ached and he wished that he could spread his legs, but then his blanket would have parted.  
  
After the statement, Ray drove him home. They walked up to the apartment and Benny sat on the cot.  
  
"Damn, Benny, I went nuts looking for you. You've been gone for two months!" Ray knelt by the cot. Benny was still only clad in the blanket. "You want to go to bed?"  
  
Blue eyes looked at him. "I want you to fuck me."  
  
Green eyes were solemn. "All right."  
  
So Ray did.  
  
And he did every morning and every night, and he went over to the Consulate when Benny went back to work, and fucked him in his office, bent over the desk or sprawled on the floor. And Benny would put Ray's hand between his legs while they drove in the Riv, and when they got to the apartment, he would immediately lie down on the cot and pull his pants off and part his legs. Ray would fuck Benny as much as he could during the night, and sometimes Benny would fuck him, but the Mountie was usually the Mountee in their mutual lovemaking.  
  
Benny burned to be fucked, and burned to suck. He began walking around in his apartment nude, and even when Ray was fully clothed, he stayed naked. And he sometimes ate on the cot with his legs spread and Ray behind him, feeding him, and playing with his cock. He would bend over and part his ass cheeks, or rub his cock against Ray's leg while he knelt at his Italian's feet, or he would sit in a chair or on the bed with his legs spread wide. He would open his mouth and tilt his head back and beg Ray to fill his mouth with his cock, or fill his ass. He wanted his nipples sore and his balls aching, and he breathed in Ray's crotch while Ray played with his hair. He always needed Ray to sleep with him at night in the cot, and he kept his legs spread.  
  
The psychologist did not know about this behavior, and Ray and Benny kept quiet about it. And finally, Ray grew exhausted with Benny's sexual insatiability, and he hit upon an idea.*  
  
*IV*  
  
*LEGEND OF THE NORTH*  
  
*The first one was Jack Huey. By invitation only, he laid his money down and enjoyed Benny for the night.  
  
Next came Renfield Turnbull, then Harding Welsh, and sometimes they came together. And Ray would join them, or sit in the kitchen reading the paper while Benny gave them their money's worth. For a special night, Ray took Benny to an elegant downtown Chicago hotel and the price went up.  
  
Ray was still Benny's No. 1 partner, but he needed more. Benny's technique with his tongue had the men keep coming back for more, and he needed their cocks up his ass. He still burned.  
  
Ray came up with the idea of a special offer. For twenty dollars, any man who wanted it had five minutes with the Mountee. They lined up in the hall at West Racine and Ray timed them. Benny was spread-eagled on his back, half-sitting, pillows propping his back, and the straps held him firm and wide open. Men he knew and men he did not know came, and each man fucked him, leaving their seed glistening on his buttocks and thighs. And still they came.  
  
So went the first specials night.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It became the Saturday Night Special. And the business was repeat customers and new men, and Ray frowned when he saw Frankie Zuko march in one night, but Frankie's money was as good as anybody's, and so the chieftain fucked Benny hard and long, Benny moaning his pleasure. Frankie finished and licked Benny's jaw, then smirked at Ray who glared at him. Frankie pinched Benny's nipple and left.  
  
Benny opened his legs a little wider. His hair was wavy and curling damply on his brow, his chest and thighs gleaming with sweat and semen. Ray put clips on his nipples and Benny groaned loudly, because when the night was over Ray would remove those clips and pinch and roll his sore nipples and he would cry and moan and beg for more while parting his ass cheeks and inviting Ray to be the last man.  
  
And the men still came, and the money piled up on the dresser. After each man was done, Benny gasped, "Thank you kindly," and the next one came and took his predecessor's place.  
  
Soon they had enough money to retire, and Benny and Ray went North. They lived in the Fraser cabin and Ray kept Benny satisfied, and when he got tired again, he asked the local Inuit and Tshimsian tribes to send their young, middle-aged and old men over for a token price. And Benny groaned and cried out in Inuit, and the money started piling up again. Ray took Benny to Vancouver and Montreal and Toronto once a year and they lived it up in fancy hotels, and the word got out about the Mountee Special and they made piles of money and Benny's burning was eased a little before they went home.  
  
And Ray would sometimes fuck Benny with his cock, or he would take a vibrator and stick it up his lover's ass while he tied Benny's hands behind his back and the Mountie would roll around on the bed crying out his pleasure, pushing his ass against the bed to embed the vibrator deeper, spreading his legs wider while Ray stroked his cock. Ray would clip his nipples and paddle his ass and then squeeze his balls, and Benny would come like a fountain. And when Benny was really bad, Ray would stuff a dildo in his mouth and then rim his ass with the vibrator, and Benny's pleas and screams would go unanswered until Ray swept the vibrator over his nipples and cock, then rammed home with his own cock as Benny's ass quivered.  
  
Back in the Territories, word spread like Benny's legs and Saturday nights at the Fraser cabin saw snowmobiles and dogsleds parked outside, a long line of men snaked out for several yards down the road, laughing and telling jokes and stories while they waited for their chance to fuck the Mountee.  
  
The legend grew about the sexually-insatiable Mountie and his Yankee lover, and bawdy rhymes and dirty ditties were sung about them both. Benny never bothered with clothes in the warm weather even when he was outside, and he never wore them inside even in the winter. He always kept his legs spread in a chair on or on the bed, and his sex burned. And Ray always came to him when he heard his lover's little moan, and he fucked him hard and long, and put him away wet.  
  
And Dief would howl at the moon, and North America's most beautiful whore lived happily ever after with his lover, careful to always keep his legs wide open while his lover always kept his paddle, vibrator and cock handy.*       


End file.
